


No name

by Noname000



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, 真人CP - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000
Relationships: 季肖冰/高瀚宇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	No name

警察高*医生冰  
1.  
我是一个医生，一个特别普通的医生，我很费力才拿到毕业证，很费力才通过市院的选拔，很费力才得以转正，然后领着微薄的工资，做着人们口中的白衣天使。  
要说我有什么梦想？大概就是这样平淡的日子能够维持下去，或许将来成个家养个娃？就是不知道有没有姑娘愿意跟我啊，虽然我外貌很唬人，不是我谦虚，我长得真的很好看的，背地里喊我“校草”的人有很多。只是我天生性格欠缺，话少还不够有情商，当“高冷男神”可以，居家过日子却不够。  
无所谓了，其实我也没有多想和一个人白头到老。  
“我是这世间孤独又灿烂的鬼神。”  
这句话说的就是我啊。  
2.  
临近春节，各科室都在调整假期值班表，我们科室就比较省心了，我，没有父母，没有伴侣，连宠物都没有，多合适的值班人选。  
大家其实还挺好的，并没有想过占我便宜，是我主动要求的。  
在这样阖家团圆的日子里，与其一个人在家吃泡面感叹一个人就是孤独，不如待在医院里，让忙碌驱散胡思乱想。  
3.  
我看见了一个人，是我们片区的警局队长。  
身高180，体重145，剑眉星目，宽肩窄腰，八块腹肌。虽然大家穿制服都很帅，但他就是更帅一点，十足的吸引眼球，“招蜂引蝶”，我暗暗嘀咕。  
我这不是讽刺，他母亲有慢性病，每周都要来领一次药，他也就每周固定来医院一趟。每到这一天，姑娘们都会打扮得十分用心，从进门开始，姑娘们的目光就会聚集在他身上，他离开时恨不得把脖子也给送出去。  
我也不是嫉妒，毕竟看我的人也不少，大家说我俩是这医院的两个福利，平分秋色，不分伯仲。  
我觉得我更帅一点吧？  
虽然我还挺喜欢他的。  
4.  
“季医生在啊。”  
他笑着走了过来，我忍住欣喜，波澜不惊回到“嗯，来拿药？。”  
“对，今年除夕还是季医生值班么？”  
“对啊，孤家寡人，最适合值班了。”我开了个玩笑。  
“我除夕也值班，到时候来找季医生吃饺子。”  
原来他也值班啊，可能作为本地人又是队长，主动值班？  
“哟，高队，你这可不行，我们就靠季医生来缓解值班的苦闷呢，你拉走了，我们怎么办？”一个小护士打趣。  
“那我俩陪你们一起吃。”他倒是不介意，笑得温柔又大度。  
大骚包。  
5.  
严格意义来说，他是我救命恩人。  
两年多以前，有一个患者，老太太年纪大，糖尿病高血压，不适合做手术，我们给了药说先控制几天。可是老太太怕费钱，头一不晕，就把药停了，一来二去，病更重了，家属隔三差五来医院闹。  
闹了几次大家发现这家就是闲得，闹一场也就完了，大家也就没在意，每次来象征性应付应付就完了。  
所以那次他们照往常一样又来闹时，大家还是各干各的，我在大堂一边整理资料一边随口应着，等他们像往常一样闹够了离开。  
可是这次他们升级了，在我余光瞥见刀的时候，虽然我尽力躲过了，但通宵一夜带来的迟钝感不是尽力就能克服的，刀顺着我左臂划了过去，我也因为躲闪撞到了墙上，瞬间头晕目眩，等刀再朝我砍来时，我真的已经失去躲闪能力了，连夜值班，早上又没吃饭，困倦、饥饿还有低血糖瞬间迸发，加上本来胳膊就弱鸡一样，我求生欲望再强也抗不过去，这么就挂了，真是太窝囊了吧。  
刀没有插我身上，我被人抱着转了一圈躲过了。  
又转？这下我是真晕过去了。  
清醒过来的我从叽叽喳喳的话中听到的是一个堪比大片的“英雄救美”情节，什么奋不顾身，空手夺白刃，浪里飞花，一脚踹青云……还有更过分的：我已经不想说了，偶像剧的桥段，不是都说太忙了没时间睡美容觉么？怎么一个个这么能脑补？  
我只是轻微划伤，醒了直接回了办公室。  
奋不顾身倒是真的，高队长确实是替我挡了一刀，天杀的那男的居然是杀猪的，下刀稳准狠，直接朝我小腹剁去。万幸我不是猪，高队长抱住我转了一圈，不过他也只被在腰上划了一道，包扎完直接回局里了。  
没有他我确实可能成为万千猪魂中的唯一一个人。  
6.  
我这个人还是知道感恩的，借着去局里做笔录，我提着东西去看了看高队长。  
笔录做得确实失败，因果缘由其他人当场就解释了，我并没有提出新东西，这样就要杀人？其实我也很疑惑。不过我要是能懂，我也就和他们一样了。  
荒诞搞笑，那个人也没有多大处罚，毕竟没怎么伤到人。钱也没赔，人家就是不给能怎么办？不过我们都有医保，剩下的自己贴了。和一个无赖讲道理，大家都没功夫。  
高队长看见我的东西拒绝的那叫一个果断，人民公仆不拿群众一针一线。  
……  
“不然你请我吃饭吧？这谢礼就行。”  
好吧，那就吃饭吧。  
因为他的义举，我俩这才算正式认识。  
高瀚宇，27岁，净身高178，毛重143，目前有车有房，父母都是本地公职人员，退休后都有养老金，家里还有一个哥哥，在大学教书，他妻子也是老师，有一个两岁半的儿子。  
这个介绍让我猝不及防，不过我是见过大世面的人，好吧，是相过很多亲的人，这一看就是相亲后遗症，我作为大哥，十分理解，我比他还长两岁呢。  
只是我家里实在没有可以介绍的。  
7.  
就这样，我又顺利活下去了。  
高队长说，因为我是医务工作者，救死扶伤白衣天使，这么伟大的人，他救我是在造福。  
其实作为医生我真的挺水的，这么多年都没出过手术，冲着他这番话，我还真钻研了一把，这也就是我现在还勉强算个医生的原因。  
不过，历史遗留问题也挺多。  
“英雄救美”的桥段迅速在院里流传，很可惜，我是那个“美”。  
如果我是个姑娘，我会感觉自己像个童话。可是我是个正儿八经大老爷们，钢铁直男，虽说美这词，不分性别不限物种，但我还是感觉，有点怪怪的？  
然后高先生，就开始和我熟络的有了联系。  
他确实是很适合交朋友的人。  
8.  
除夕没等到吃饺子，等到的却是取消假期，全部到岗，武汉爆发了新型肺炎，随着过年回家，亲朋好友遍布全国的武汉人将病毒带到了全国各地。  
本来欢待过年的地方瞬间就紧张起来，越来越多的发热人员涌进了医院。  
院长很果断地开设了发热门诊，让穿着防护服的医生在这里甄选普通病人和肺炎病例，高瀚宇也临时派来守住医院最外层防线。  
人人自危，恐惧在蔓延。  
这时候的我，反而不怕了。我冲在了最前方。  
病毒很诡异，很多人轻松被感染，像是在向人类示威。  
我经历过失去，经历过孤独，我知道那种感觉太难受，我不希望我身边这群可爱的人也遭遇这些痛苦。  
他们帮我很多，这时候，就让我来替他们吧。  
9.  
封闭的防护服穿上很难受，不过我可以忍，我忍耐力很强。  
模糊的视角中，我看到了高瀚宇，突然我心里有点难过。  
早知道会这么危险，之前我应该提前把生日礼物送他的，这事闹得，我要是真走了背运……  
唉，应该多看几眼的。  
上次借他的充电器也没还，本来还想当借口过年时把他约出来的。  
10.  
第一例死亡病例出现了，虽然大家竭力抢救，他还是没挺过来。  
此时我已经连续工作八天了，我已经不累了，感觉自己在升华。  
可是当我看到病人被裹得严严实实拉去焚化，他的家人撕心裂在哭叫时，我还是有种心脏被撕开的感觉。  
我突然觉得如果这次是我归宿挺好的，至少会有很多人为我送行，一个人死去还是挺可怜的。  
11.  
病毒很嚣张，人类却足够强大。  
当地的疫情很快被控制住，死亡人数停留在了三人，而我除了疲劳，再没有其他不适。  
看来这次死不成了。  
局势没有那么紧张了，大家开始轮班，我终于有机会脱下防护服了。  
穿得时候嫌弃，脱下来，反而不自在了。  
刚出院门，我就看到了高瀚宇。  
“高队长也在啊。”我的声音有点嘶哑，隔着口罩，声音更模糊。  
一向阳光帅气的他现在也是肉眼可见的疲劳，露出来的脸都是青灰色，那双眼睛布满红血丝，却像在渴求什么。  
其实这时候不适合交流的，我和他不应该离这么近，可是我就是想靠近他，看看他，太想了，忙碌的时候就超级想，哪怕远远一眼，可惜巧合这玩意，多是人为制造的。  
他好像想说什么，却迟迟没有开口，提过我手里的包，“季医生，我送你回家。”  
和他肩并肩走，我有一种奇异的感觉。  
他把我送到家，说了一句“季医生辛苦了，好好休息。”都没让我回话，他就走了。  
我还想多看他两眼呢，然后我盯着他的背影，变小，直至消失。  
回家，洗了个澡，我倒床上就睡。  
12.  
不知道睡了多久，我被电话吵醒，是医院的，医院要抽人组成医疗队支援武汉，我被选中了。  
好吧，我还是很荣幸的，谁能想到当年得过且过的季肖冰现在还能这么有出息？  
只可惜没人会为我欢呼，也没人会嘱咐我照顾好自己。  
收拾了两件衣服，我回了医院。  
大家都很积极，十一点的通知，下午三点已经集结完毕，准备了专机直接飞往武汉。  
我突然想到，要是我死在外边，这是不是还能有幸“荣归故里”一下，很快我就想到了，我的尸体怕是会以最快速度烧毁，回来那也是骨灰了。  
最近怎么老想着死啊。  
死之前，我还能见到高瀚宇么？虽然昨天刚见了，但是我又开始想他了。  
他肯定不知道有一个要去武汉的医生此刻心里不是怎么照顾好自己，治疗好病人，而是想看看他，我可真是太肤浅了。  
13.  
最后整人时，电话声又响了。  
是高瀚宇。  
见不到他，听听声音也挺好。  
“喂。”  
“你要去武汉？”  
“嗯”  
“多会走？”  
“就快了吧。”  
“等我五分钟！”  
是要来见我么？不然我可就亏大了，声音都没听几秒。  
14.  
开车前两分钟，他跑到了我面前。  
我的意中人是个盖世英雄，有一天他会身披金甲圣衣，脚踏七色云彩来娶我！  
现在是，有一个套着荧光服，戴着大口罩的东西朝我跑了过来。  
他是我的意中人，可我不是他的。  
气喘吁吁的他跑到我面前，我不禁想伸手摸摸他，这么想的，也这么做了，我比他高，又穿了比较厚的鞋，很轻易就办到了。  
他伸手给了我一个东西。  
是一个吊坠，这是他脖子里老挂着的那个？  
“我把我平安符给你，你带着他，一定要平安回来。我已经消过毒了，你，可以放口袋里。”  
他直起身，微微低头有些局促。  
我从袋子里拿出了那个吊坠，直接挂在了脖子上，然后塞进了衣服里，胸前的皮肤感到了它的温度。  
高瀚宇有些开心，眼神都飞起来。  
我突然不想死了，我还想看看有完整脸的高瀚宇。  
15.  
汽车开始鸣笛，示意大家可以上车了。  
“保重。”我潇洒转身，想给他留一个巨飒的背影。  
结果我被他拉回来了，大庭广众之下，他抱住了我。  
好吧，没有多少人看见，就算看见了，人不人鬼不鬼，也看不出来是两个男人。  
“季肖冰，一定照顾好自己，平安回来。等你回来，我告诉你一个秘密好不好。”  
我想哭，我想知道那是什么秘密。  
他却松开了我，转过我肩膀，像汽车方向推去。  
我转了转头，看见他在摆手。  
16.  
我想平安回来听他的秘密。


End file.
